This invention relates generally to plant markers, and more particularly to a seed-bearing marker which functions not only to implant seed at the proper depth and to identify the plant but also to encourage proper upward growth of the emerging seedlings.
The traditional technique for planting flower, vegetable, herb or tree seeds indoors involves boring a small hole in the soil to a depth appropriate to the particular species and then depositing a correct quantity of seed in the hole. After covering over the hole with soil, the usual practice is to place a small tab beside the site in order to identify the location and the type of plant being grown. The usual practice in an outdoors garden is to dig a shallow trench and to sprinkle the seeds along it, the trench then being covered with soil and marked.
With traditional planting methods, there is considerable possibility of error on the part of the gardener both in the depth of planting and the number of seeds planted. To avoid such errors, it is known to make use of marker seed tabs such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,098,320; 3,098,321 and 3,908,308. Markers of the type disclosed in these patents make use of a tab having a ground line printed thereon to indicate the proper depth of insertion, the seeds being adhered to the tap below the ground line.
In order to secure the seeds to the tab, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,308 places the seeds in a hole formed on the marker and seals the seeds therein by means of soluble wax. U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,320 and 3,098,321 make use of an adhesive for holding the seeds in place.
With seed-bearing markers of the type heretofore known, the seedlings which emerge when the seeds germinate tend to incline in the direction of the light source to which they are exposed rather than to grow upwardly, for the seedlings are exposed to light on one side only, illumination of the other side being blocked by the marker. Hence the resultant plants fail to assume a properly erect form.